Física al máximo nivel
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: Un leve descuido hizo que Kotori tuviera problemas para entender su clase más odiada: Física. Recurre a cierta peliazul en busca de ayuda para aprobar ese tormentoso examen. Umi se rehúsa al principio debido a sus sentimientos por la castaña, pero luego accede. ¿Cómo le hará para que su pajarita recuerde y entienda todo sin dejarse llevar por sus alocados deseos? LEMON. KotoUmi.


Buenas~~! :D

Me surgió una pequeña inspiración para una historia por ahí, y pues me animé a escribirla, es de mi pareja favorita, el KotoUmi. ^^…

Como ya saben, me gusta el lemon, así que se lo añadí. Lel

Espero que les guste, y disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro (?)

.

.

.

* * *

─ Umi-chan~ No entiendo nada de física. Sálvame~ ─ Decía una chica de cabellos castaños grisáceos a una de sus amigas de la infancia.

─ Kotori, últimamente no has estado estudiando como se debe. ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Es que… ¡Es que no es eso! ─ Hinchó los mofletes. ─ He estado concentrada en todas las clases pero física ha sido mi debilidad desde siempre~ ─ Se quejaba abrazándose a la peliazul, mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivas casas. Honoka se les había adelantado debido a que tenía que ayudar en la tienda familiar. Kotori había esperado a Umi hasta que salió del club de arquería para irse juntas en su regreso.

─ ¿N-No es-estarás p-prestándole más atención a los vestuarios d-del grupo…? ─ La cercanía de la chica la agarró desprevenida, su rostro se volvió colorado y rápidamente intentó mirar hacia cualquiera de las casas laterales de la calle por donde iban.

─ ¡Tampoco! Umi-chan, la prueba es mañana y no sé qué hacer… ─ Hizo una pequeña pausa ─ ¿Podrías quedarte en mi casa y ayudarme a estudiar? Mamá no estará en casa esta noche porque tiene asuntos pendientes en la escuela así que dijo que se iba a quedar ahí… ─ Dijo con una carita suplicante viendo directamente a esos dorados ojos que tanto le gustaban. La mayor se quedó perpleja ante la corta distancia que sus rostros presenciaban. Rápidamente cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y alejó un poco a la chica porque sentía que su corazón se iba a derretir.

─ P-Pero Kotori, sabes que no he traído ropa para quedarme a dormir y… ─

─ ¡Umi-chan, onegai~! ─ Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa expresión con ojos de alpaca triste que la tenían a su merced. ¿Cómo le podía decir que no cuando ese rostro angelical necesitaba su ayuda? Exhaló profundamente.

─ Realmente eres injusta, siempre logras persuadirme, Kotori. ─ Dejó caer sus hombros en modo de reasignación. ─ Déjame avisarle a mis padres primero. ─ Sacó su móvil de su bolso, se dispuso a escribir un mensaje de texto a sus progenitores y lo envió. Enseguida recibió su respuesta dándole a entender que su petición fue concedida. Sonríe. ─ Bien, vayamos a tu casa.

─ ¡Yay! ─ Exclamó feliz la joven costurera, abrazando a Umi lo más fuerte que pudo.

─ K-Kotori… N-No p-puedo re-respi… rar… ─ Su presión sanguínea se había disparado y podía sentir la suavidad del pecho de su compañera chocando contra el suyo propio, eso la hacía arder por dentro, motivo por el cual siempre trataba de evitar el contacto físico con ella. Su sangre amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo a través de sus fosas nasales. Rápidamente la apartó colocando las manos en sus hombros y empujándola levemente.

─ ¿Umi-chan te pasa algo? ─ Al ver la reacción un tanto violenta por parte de la arquera.

─ ¡N-N-No me pasa nada! ─ Obviamente se le notaba que estaba mintiendo, su rostro estaba tan rojo como los tomates de Maki. ─ M-Mejor apresurémonos para llegar pronto a tu casa, jejeje… ─ Dijo acelerando el paso con tono nervioso.

.

.

.

Sólo les tomó unos cuantos minutos para estar frente al hogar de la castaña y entraron, prepararon algo de comer y platicaron de cosas triviales mientras cenaban. Cuando la noche entró de lleno, se fueron hacia la habitación de la joven amante del pastel de queso.

─ Umi-chan, tengo una blusa blanca y unos pantalones holgados celestes, creo que eso te quedaría muy bien. De todas formas nuestras tallas son casi las mismas. ─ Dijo alegre, ofreciéndole dichas prendas. ─ Yo usaré esta polera blanca con algo más.

─ Gracias, Kotori. ─ Las tomó. ─ Iré a vesti-… ¡¿K-KOTORI?! ¡¿Pero qué haces q-q-quitándote la-la ropa a-aqu-í?! ─ La susodicha sólo la miró divertida por lo roja que se había vuelto a poner.

─ Umi-chan, no es la primera vez que lo hago frente a ti. ¿Por qué te has puesto tan roja? ¿Tienes fiebre? ─ Dijo pretendiendo no saber nada, pues ella ya sospechaba que la peliazul recientemente la trataba de evitar ya que siempre que la descubría viéndola, se sonrojaba de golpe. Eso la alegraba en gran manera, porque le daba esperanzas de que su amor fuese correspondido, pero el asunto es Umi, quien no se atrevería nunca a ponerle una mano encima si no era ella la que le provocaba. "Ojalá esté haciendo las cosas bien, no quiero ser rechazada por mi Umi-chan…" pensaba. Así que se le acercó a ella, depositándole un beso en la colorada mejía. ─ Umi-chan, debemos tomar un baño antes de vestirnos. ─ Le susurró al oído, ella ya llevaba una toalla cubriéndole lo necesario. La joven arquera se quedó congelada y parecía una estufa quemándose a mil grados.

De alguna manera, se las apañaron para entrar ambas, Umi seguía rehusándose inútilmente, pero se metieron juntas a la tina. La mayor trató de esconderse lo más que podía, dejando a la vista únicamente parte de su rostro, hasta la nariz, nada más porque le faltaría el aire si se sumergiera por completo y se había colocado de espaldas hacia la castaña, no quería verla, o de lo contrario, sus instintos le ganarían y se abalanzaría sobre ella. Ya sabía que desde años, la manera en que miraba a la chica era muy diferente a las demás, su corazón siempre latía deprisa cada vez que la tenía cerca, suspiraba de vez en cuando al verla sonreír, el olor que provenía de ella, un suave aroma a vainillas, eso la volvía loca. Y lo peor, LO PEOR, con todas esas c-cu-curvas, le mataban las ganas de acariciarla por completo, de pies a cabeza, y eso… Y eso no estaba bien. No era lo correcto. Su familia le había enseñado estrictamente que ese tipo de deseos son repulsivos y asquerosos, por eso se sentía culpable de querer de esa manera a su amiga de la infancia, de estar enamorada de ella, de desearla con locura.

Kotori estaba frente a ella, observando su espalda, mientras ambas se relajaban -o trataban de relajarse- con el agua tibia que la tina les ofrecía. "Es tan linda y suave…". Su cuerpo comenzaba a conservar calor gradualmente. Abrazó a la morena desde atrás mientras se estaba lavando, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de esta. Como era de esperarse, la hizo sobresaltar en gran manera pero ni siquiera se atrevió a volverla a ver, sólo se quedó sumamente inmóvil… y más roja. Lentamente acerca su boca a la oreja de la chica, diciéndole un "Déjame lavar tu espalda, Umi-chan." Con una voz tan profunda que ni siquiera ella sabía que la tenía. Despacio y con buena letra, posó sus manos, previamente enjabonadas, en los hombros de su compañera, comenzó a recorrer sus omoplatos con las yemas de sus dedos, podía sentir perfectamente cómo aquel cuerpo se estremecía bajo su contacto.

Umi quería salir de ahí, necesitaba escapar de aquella situación, el sólo imaginarse que están las dos, desnudas, en una tina y para el colmo, esas manos, ESAS manos tan suaves la estaban atacando con todo su poder. Sintió como empezaban a descender, delineando su columna vertebral, luego se esparcían a la anchura de su espalda, haciendo pequeños masajes… Pero iban cada vez más hacia abajo… Llegaron a su región lumbar. Eso hizo que su piel se erizara.

─ Umi-chan, ¿te gusta? ─ "Otra vez, esa voz es tan hermosa" pensaba la mencionada. ─ Umi-chan~ ─ Y fue cuando un escalofrío tremendo la invadió al sentir que su estómago fue rodeado con unos delicados brazos, y atrás… Atrás… Sus bien proporcionados p-p-pe-pechos… están aferrándose a ella…

─ ¡S-Su-Suficiente! ─ Se paró de golpe, tomó su toalla y salió del baño lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies, sin inmutarse a ver a la castaña, quien sonrió por las divertidas reacciones de su preciada amiga.

.

.

.

Al paso de unos minutos, Umi ya estaba en la habitación, con su ropa puesta, sentada en el suelo junto a la cama. Kotori iba entrando y recibe un almohadazo repentinamente…

─ ¡A-AL MENOS PONTE PANTALONES! ─ Le gritó la peliazul, ya que ésta sólo llevaba unas bragas amarillas -con dibujitos de alpacas incluidos- y una polera blanca sin mangas.

─ ¿Eh? Pero si está haciendo calor, además sabes que no me gusta dormir con ropa ajustada, Umi-chan~ ─ Recoge la almohada, cierra la puerta y se sienta en su cama.

Desde donde Umi estaba, podía notar a ciencia exacta que Kotori no llevaba puesto ningún sujetador, se le miraban e-esos p-p-pechos… y solamente se volvió a otro lado, tratando de calmar a su alocado corazón y esa estúpida calentura que la estaba dominando, tragó saliva dificultosamente. "Podría jurar que lo hace a propósito. ¿Por qué permití que esto sucediera? ¡Arg! " Se golpeaba mentalmente. Y no es que dormir sin sujetador fuera algo anormal, ella misma lo hacía también, pero estando en casa ajena, definitivamente no iba a ser una opción, y mucho menos con la persona por la que te derrites todos los días de tu existencia.

─ Umi-chan~ empecemos a estudiar. ─ Dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía al pequeño escritorio que estaba una de las esquinas del cuarto y se sentaba en una de las sillas que tenía frente a dicho mueble. La escritora de las líricas de Muse hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado, suspirando lentamente, para esfumar cualquier tipo de pensamiento "perturbador" de su mente.

─ Bien, ¿Qué temas te dan problemas, Kotori?

─ Mmm… ─ Frunció el ceño un poco ─ Son los vectores. No entiendo nada, a pesar de que la profesora lo explicó no pillé nada. ─ Suspiró con un deje de tristeza. Sacando los cuadernos de física de ambas, sus bolsos yacían en el suelo al lado de ellas. Los colocó sobre la mesa.

─ A ver, ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ─ Husmeaba entre sus apuntes, buscando dicho tema. ─ Espera, ¿No es un poco… fácil entenderle a eso? ─ Interrogó extrañada, porque de hecho, así es.

─ Ehmm… E-Es que ese día n-no puse atención… Lo siento, jejeje… ─ Se rasca la cabeza apenada.

En realidad, lo que quería realmente ocultarle a la peliazul, era el hecho de que ese día, cuando estaban recibiendo esa clase, ella estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, observándola mientras prestaba su total atención en la dichosa lección. Y por eso, había terminado fantaseando toda la tarde sin entender ni una sola papa del asunto. Siempre se encargaba de mirarla el mayor tiempo posible, mientras entrenaban, mientras hacían sus prácticas de coreografía, en las presentaciones, en el club de arquería, cuando salían con Honoka, sus ojos automáticamente buscaban ese azulado cabello del que su corazón se había enganchado. Su serena sonrisa, su timidez, la seriedad y determinación que sus acaramelados ojos poseían, esa madurez y templanza que la caracterizaban, así como también su nerviosismo y el sonrojo con el que siempre la miraba… Todo eso, había hecho que el pequeño pájaro se enamorara de la belleza del mar, y mientras fue conociéndole más, menos podía huir de esos sentimientos. Pero esa tarde, le ganaron sus ansiedades y terminó perdiéndose sin tomarle importancia a nada más que ella, su Umi-chan. Y sus apuntes, quedaron valiendo un pepino comparado con ello.

Umi sólo la miraba incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo Kotori estaba adaptando el comportamiento de Honoka? Si esto seguía por ese rumbo, las cosas se pondrían el doble de complicadas para ella.

─ Bien. Pues mira. Un vector es una magnitud física que posee módulo y dirección. ─ La expresión de la castaña le decía que no había captado ni una sola pizca de lo que dijo, sólo la miraba sonriente, sin decir nada. Suspira. ─ Deja, te lo explico mejor. ─ Toma su lápiz y comienza a trazar una flecha en el cuaderno. ─ Digamos que esto es un vector y que mide tres metros, a esos metros le llamaremos módulo, y su dirección es hacia dónde apunta la flecha.─ Explica con su lápiz como guía. ─ ¿Quedó claro? ─ La mira unos segundos.

─ Sip. ¿Quiere decir que los vectores pueden representar a las magnitudes físicas que se pueden medir y que se dirigen hacia alguna parte? ─

─ Mmm básicamente, sí. ¿Qué cosas crees que pueden formar parte de eso?

─ Er… Yo creo que el viento. Se puede medir su velocidad ¿no?

─ Exacto. Ahora…

Y así siguieron con la personalizada lección. Kotori se sentía un tanto avergonzada de haberse confundido tanto con algo tan trivial como aquello, pero precisamente eso fue lo que le dio una oportunidad para compartir más tiempo con la arquera, así que estaba internamente agradecida consigo misma y sus fantaseos repentinos. Al paso de una hora, a eso de las once, aún les faltaba un último tema por reforzar. La pajarita tuvo problemas con ello.

─ ¿Ley del seno y coseno? ─ Frunce el ceño mirando el cuaderno.

─ Recuerda que estos sólo los ocupamos cuando los vectores forman triángulos, Kotori.

─ Sí, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero cuándo sabré aplicar una o la otra? ─ Pregunta un tanto confundida.

─ Cuando tienes el módulo de dos de ellos, y el ángulo entre éstos, deberás emplear la ley del coseno.

─ Sigo sin entender, Umi-chan~ ─ Dijo con un deje de tristeza. ─ ¿Me lo puedes explicar con algo más que ese lápiz? ─

─ A ver… ─ Buscaba cómo hacerlo, pero su cabeza no daba con alguna otra idea para hacerle entender aquello. Al cabo de unos segundos se le ocurre algo vergonzoso, para ella. ─ P-Pues… Verás, e-es algo como e-es-esto… ─ Dijo nerviosamente mientras se ponía de pie. ─ Supongamos que mis brazos son dos vectores, y que están conectados con un mismo punto de origen, en este caso, sería mi tronco ─ Extiende sus brazos a ambos lados, como si fuera a abrazar a alguien. ─ Y el ángulo que existe en la unión de esos vértices son… Son… ─ Su rostro se sonroja de golpe. ─ M-Mis p-pe-pechos… ─ Kotori no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la parte mencionada.

─ Pues qué bonito ángulo, Umi-chan. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa ocultando picardía levemente. ─ Déjame ver, si entendí bien… ─ Dice mientras se para frente a ella. ─ Cuando sabes cuánto miden tus brazos... ─ Sus manos hacen un recorrido en los brazos de la mayor, deslizándose por ellos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos ─ Y sabes cuánto miden tus pechos... ─ Apoya su pecho contra el de la chica, aún con los brazos extendidos, acerca su rostro al de ella, quedando a una muy corta distancia, donde sus respiraciones lograban mezclarse y susurra ─ ¿Tendré que aplicarte la ley del coseno?

─ ¡¿K-Ko-Kotori?! ─ Su rostro sonrojado, cobra un mayor tono de rojo, podía sentir el cálido aliento de la castaña, miraba profundamente sus ojos de caramelo de cristal ─ P-Pues… Sería algo c-como e-eso… ─ Ambas entraron en un silencio confortable y largo. La joven de cabellos oscuros comenzó a encenderse por completo, pues sintió que unos botones rígidos tocaban su pecho, y recordó que la chica no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de sujetador. Trató de zafarse de ahí, pero su propio cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes.

La menor simplemente la observaba con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, contemplando cada faceta de su amiga de la infancia. Los segundos se volvían cada vez más largos.

Umi ya no podía soportarlo más, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguirse resistiendo a sus propios sentimientos y deseos. Su voluntad estaba al límite… Y rompiendo la unión de sus dedos, rodeó con sus brazos su espalda, atrayéndola más hacia ella, sin interrumpir el contacto de sus ojos. Kotori se sorprendió.

─ ¿¡U-Umi-chan?!

─ Kotori… Lo lamento mucho… Pero de verdad, no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo… ─ Y ocurrió. Los labios de la peliazul tomaron posesión de los de la castaña, fue un beso tierno, tímido y con mucha delicadeza. Kotori cerró sus ojos con fuerza. En realidad, no veía venir eso de parte de la arquera, sólo quería molestarla, así como lo había hecho hace un rato en la bañera. Su cuerpo se volvió como una gelatina. Todo era muy repentino, su corazón latía desbaratadamente. Su primer beso siendo robado por su primer y único amor. ¿Acaso estaba fantaseando de nuevo?

Sus labios aún seguían unidos, Kotori entrelazó sus manos alrededor de la nuca de la muchacha y profundizó su beso. Lo tierno se había esfumado, ambas pedían por más, la menor dejó escapar un leve suspiro, el cual fue muy bien aprovechado por la otra, dejando que una lengua invadiera su boca reclamando el nuevo territorio. Respiraciones agitadas y entremezcladas, labios humedecidos y una guerra de lenguas fue lo que sucedía. A pesar de la inexperiencia de las dos, sabían que trataban de devorarse desesperadamente. Pero oxígeno, maldito oxígeno del que tenían que depender… Ninguna quería terminar, pero sus pulmones pedían por esa cosa a gritos, tuvieron que separarse. Se volvieron a mirar.

─ Kotori… Yo… Lo siento… Perdón… ─ Reaccionando ante lo que había hecho, se alejó bruscamente de la joven, se había aprovechado de ella. No merecía volver a ponerle ni un dedo en encima.

─ Umi-chan… ─ Sus dedos tocaban sus hinchados labios, producto del apasionado beso.

─ N-No quise hacerte e-eso, Kotori… Yo… ─ Baja su cabeza, no hallando hacia dónde ver, nada más que el suelo, avergonzada a mil. ─ ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Yo… No quise hacerte daño… ─ Sus manos crearon puños con suma impotencia. ─ Mis sentimientos me ganaron esta vez, Kotori, perdóname. ─ Lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

─ Umi-chan… Quiero decirte algo importante…─

─ E-Es que t-tú te pusiste tan cerca de mí y… y… c-cuando t-tu pecho estaba contra el mío… ─

─ Pero… ─

─ Y s-siem-siempre he estado ena… ─

─ ¡UMI-CHAN!

─ ¡¿S-SÍ?!

─ ¡Te amo!

─ … ¿Eh?

─ ¡Yo amo a Umi-chan! ─ Se acerca de nueva cuenta a la sorprendida chica. ─ ¡Y no como una amiga nada más! ─ Posa sus manos en su rostro, apartando las lágrimas.

─ ¡¿Q-Qué tu q-q-queeeeé?! ─ Sus ojos habían pasado de estar llorosos a verse como platos.

─ Estoy diciéndote que… ESTOY E-NA-MO-RA-DA DE TI, Umi-chan… ─ Su nariz estableció contacto con la otra.

─ Yo… Yo pensé que me i-ibas a odiar p-por esto… ─ Su cerebro trataba de procesar la información que acababa de recibir ─ Ja-Jamás consideré que te sintieras de la misma manera… ─ Suspira con tremendo alivio ─ Kotori… Te amo, Kotori… Por favor, sé mi pareja… ─ Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos ─ Aunque me las arreglaré para convencer a nuestras familias sobre eso… Pero por favor, q-quédate conmigo… ─ La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin llegarla a lastimar, refugiando su cara en el cuello de la ojimiel. ─ Pensé que lo que sentía por ti era admiración al principio… Pero después me di cuenta que no… Kotori… Kotori… ─ Decía casi suplicando en susurros.

─ Umi-chan, ¿Sabes cuántas veces he deseado que esto pasara? Lo he pensado por años y años… ─ Llorando de felicidad correspondía su abrazo. ─ Quiero ser solamente de Umi-chan~ ─ Dijo con una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro. La peliazul levanta su vista a la chica, quedando a milímetros de distancia.

─ Entonces, ¿Es un sí? ─ Susurra casi pegando sus bocas.

─ Sip y siempre sí. ─ Respondió juntando sus labios en un nuevo beso recargado de sentimientos encontrados.

Al paso de los segundos, ese beso aceleró los sentidos de la mayor, la cual decidió comenzar dándole leves mordiscos a esos carnosos y suaves labios que se moría por probar durante mucho tiempo, la castaña soltó un leve gemido como respuesta, dando a entender que pedía más. Colocó sus manos en las caderas de su ahora novia, y sin romper el beso, se dirigían lentamente a la cama.

Sin despegarse, Umi logró quedar encima de la joven costurera... Se separaron nuevamente a falta de aire, sus cuerpos estaban comenzando a calentarse aceleradamente.

─ Kotori… Si seguimos así, yo… ─ Decía respirando dificultosamente. Con sus codos sirviendo de soporte para sí misma a los lados de Kotori, quien estaba debajo de ella, viéndola fija, completamente sonrojada.

─ Umi-chan… Quiero más… ─ Abrazaba su nuca nuevamente. ─ ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo, Umi-chan?

─ Quiero… Quiero tocarte… ─ Decía nerviosa. ─ P-Pero si lo hago no dormiremos... mucho tiempo... ─ La chica sólo se rió por lo último.

─ No tengo problemas con saltarme un par de horas de sueño, Umi-chan... Dime, ¿Qué más quieres hacer? ─ Su voz volvió a sonar profunda y seductora. La peliazul descubrió que se alteraba cuando la escuchaba. Lo peor es que la había descubierto observando sus pechos directamente, no tuvo necesidad de mentirle, a pesar de la inmensa vergüenza que sentía.

─ Quiero… Hacerte mía… ─ Su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a la de su amante… ─ Quiero... Que seas sólo... para mí... ─ Y la devoró, mordía gentilmente sus labios, los acariciaba con su lengua, los succionaba con completa delicadeza… Terminó relajando su cuerpo, haciendo que se apoyara un poco sobre la castaña. Sus pechos se volvían a encontrar, y es cuando se percató que de nuevo, unos botones rígidos sobresalían de ellos. Su parte baja comenzó a reaccionar. Estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por sus alocados deseos.

Se separó de los labios de su pequeño pájaro para recorrer por su mentón, por su cuello, por sus clavículas, por sus pechos… Su labio inferior hizo contacto con uno de los pezones previamente estimulados por la sesión intensa de besos encima de la delgada tela blanca, Kotori soltó otro gemido. Despacio y a buen ritmo, Umi fue levantando la polera de la chica, para deshacerse de esa condenada barrera que impedía adueñarse de ése hermoso "ángulo" de su compañera. En poco tiempo logró su cometido, el rostro de la castaña se tiñó de un rojo muy intenso cuando recibió una mirada hambrienta por parte de su enamorada.

─ Kotori… ─ Dijo susurrando a milímetros de uno de sus sensibles botones rosas. ─ Te amo… ─ Y se aventuró a degustar del apetitoso punto débil de la chica. Lo lamió, lo succionó y lo besó una y otra vez, al tiempo que masajeaba su seno libre con una de sus manos. Los suspiros y gemidos comenzaban a salir involuntariamente de la boca de la joven costurera de Muse.

─ U-Umi-chan… Ah… ─ Cerraba sus ojos para sentir más el tacto de la mayor.

─ Kotori… ─ Con beso tras beso, bajó hasta su vientre, mientras sus manos se encargaban de apartar esas braguitas amarillas, ahí descubrió un hermoso copo de nieve, que estaba comenzando a derretirse, despertando su sed… La última prenda salió volando al suelo, su boca iba depositando suaves caricias, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva a su paso. Llegó a la delicada hendidura de la menor.

─ ¡AH…! ─ Sus ojos se volvían a cerrar con más fuerza que antes, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, y su cuerpo entero se estremecía bajo el tacto de la arquera. Una lengua tocó un pequeño manojo de nervios que se encontraba oculto, bajo la hendidura de la chica. Esto hizo que sus piernas se separan un poco más, para darle rienda suelta a la degustación de su dominante. Ni lenta ni perezosa, Umi comenzó a lamer su clítoris con suma gentileza, podía saborear el néctar de su amante que había comenzado a salir en abundancia, sus manos se aferraron a las piernas de la muchacha, para seguir devorándola con facilidad. ─ ¡U… MI… CHA… N…! ─ La mencionada sentía que su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse rápidamente, esos gemidos eran música afrodisíaca para ella. Chupó como si fuera un pequeño dulce el paquete de sensores de la chica, un grito de placer llenó la habitación, sus labios fueron humedecidos con la esencia de su primer amor, se los relamió. Kotori se había venido.

─ Sabes muy bien, Kotori. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malévola. Buscó su boca, y se dedicó a conquistarla con la suya ─ Mmm… ─ Esta vez, Umi separa sus piernas para mayor comodidad, aun estando encima de ella, con sus labios unidos. Para la menor, ése fue el mejor momento para deshacerse de las prendas de la peliazul, y no desperdició ni un milisegundo. Pues la mayor seguía tan concentrada en el beso, que no se dio cuenta cuando ambas estaban como hace unas horas en la tina, desnudas. Su cara se volvió roja por completo y se separó de la castaña por impulso, mirándola sorprendida.

─ Yo también quiero ver a Umi-chan. Y quiero hacerla sentir bien… ─ Sin cambiar de posición, Kotori dirigió sus dedos a la entrepierna de la joven. ─ Ya estás mojada, Umi-chan… ─ Dos de sus dedos se enterraban levemente en la hendidura de su compañera, deslizándose con facilidad debido al fluido cristalino que habitaba en el lugar.

─ K-Koto… ri… Hmmmpf ─ La mencionada acallaba los gemidos de la mayor con su boca, el ritmo de sus caricias se iban acelerando paulatinamente… Y luego, sintió que su feminidad también fue invadida por unos dedos traviesos y ajenos. ─ T-Tampoco… pienso… ser… la única que disfrute… ─ Dijo entre besos la dueña de dichos dedos.

Ambas se besaban apasionadamente, sus cuerpos estaban completamente acalorados, cubiertos bajo una delgada capa de sudor, acariciándose sus intimidades.

─ Ko-Kotori… Yo… ya casi… ─

─ U-Umi… chan… Yo también… Me voy a… ─

Decidieron que era buen momento para el final de su éxtasis, por lo que al mismo tiempo introdujeron dos de sus dedos, invadiendo sus entradas mutuamente. Así comenzaron las pequeñas embestidas y alzas de caderas. Se movían frenéticamente, disfrutando del placer que la una recibía de la otra, un nuevo clímax se hizo presente.

─ ¡AAHH! ─ Las dos dejaron salir un gemido sonoro, el cual inundó la casa, posiblemente. –si es que tampoco a toda la comunidad (?)-

Sus cuerpos se tensaron al máximo, para después entrar a una increíble relajación, sus manos invasoras se cubrieron de sus néctares en el acto. Umi cayó rendida sobre Kotori, sus pechos se elevaban y descendían desenfrenadamente. Era la primera vez que experimentaban algo como eso. Pareciera que tocaban el cielo y el infierno en un segundo.

─ Kotori… Kotori… ─ Su rostro se resguardaba en el cuello de la susodicha. La abrazó cálidamente. ─ Te amo, mi Kotori… ─ Plantó un tierno y corto beso en su frente. La chica no pudo evitar sonreírle en sobremanera.

─ ¡Yo también amo a mi Umi-chan! ─ Dorado con dorado fueron los que se encontraron nuevamente en sus miradas, Morfeo se apoderó de ellas al mismo tiempo, no sin antes, la castaña se había envuelto con su arquera bajo una de las sábanas y apagó las luces para esperar el nuevo amanecer que pronto llegaría.

.

.

.

/ DÍAS DESPUÉS /

.

.

.

─ ¡Umi-chan! ¡Mira! ─ Decía la chica de cabellos castaños grisáceos corriendo por los pasillos de Otonokizaka dirigiéndose a una peliazul, quien se encontraba en el club de arquería, con arco templado, a punto de lanzar una flecha… La cual salió disparada hacia arriba, al haber captado la voz de su pareja.

─ ¡¿Kotori?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía?! ─ Las clases y las prácticas idol ya habían terminado, pensaba que le tocaría partir a casa sola.

─ Es que Umi-chan, ¡Mira! ─ Le muestra una papeleta donde tenía un 92 marcado en la una de las esquinas superiores de la página. Se trataba de su prueba de física. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver eso. ─ No salí con notas perfectas como Umi-chan, pero me alegra haber aprobado. ─ Dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica por detrás. Ya era demasiado tarde como para que alguien más anduviera rondando por ahí, así que no tenía que preocuparse por terceros interrumpiéndolas.

─ Y yo me siento feliz de haberte sido de ayuda, Kotori. ─ Tomó sus manos con las suyas apoyándolas suavemente en su estómago.

─ Todo es gracias a las excelentes clases que me diste~ ─ Le dice plantando un ligero beso en la mejilla de la joven, quien se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar lo último. ─ Deberíamos estudiar juntas más a menudo. Es más, ¿Podrías enseñarme más leyes de física… ahora mismo? U-mi-chan ─ Dijo susurrándole al oído derecho, un punto débil para la mayor, una mano traviesa ya se estaba metiendo entre su uniforme, buscando su vientre.

─ ¡¿Kotori?! ¡Ko-Kotori! ¡De-Detente p-por favor…! ¡AH! ─

.

.

.

Y bueno, ya ustedes supondrán lo que pasa después.

END.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí un one-shot recién servido del horno. Justamente estaba en una clase de física, cuando se me ocurrió una descabellada idea como ésta. Ojalá no los haya aburrido con lo de la explicación de la "clase". Tengo la esperanza de haberle dado sentido a este asunto y hacer que lo entendieran con facilidad.

Espero que les haya sido de agrado y pues ¡AMO EL KOTOUMI!

Muchísimas gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews en "Enlaces del Olvido". Ahora veo que no estoy sola con mi OTP favorita ;w;

Esperaría tener listo -y bien redactado- el segundo capítulo durante el fin de semana. Milagrosamente tengo un poco de tiempo libre en estos días .-.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :33


End file.
